Trapped! Now get me off this damn Island
by darkestviolet
Summary: 20 Naruto characters are tricked into participating in a survivorlike gameshow. How will they do? Read to find out! Some pairings, and a little bit of everything!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. Though I do own the host. :D

**Author's Note** - I bet this has been done before, but I am adding my stupid little twists and leaving out certain things. Why? Because I can, its my twisted imagination and my mediocre creativity. The order in which the characters are let go is not up to me, but a group of anonymous friends that shall vote, without knowing which character is which. Even if the character is doing excellent, they might be gone. XD It leaves room for drama, comedy, odd pairing romance. Pretty much anything.

**Clarification** -

----------------- Scene changes, mostly.

Thoughts

(inner Sakura)

-----------------------------------

Trapped! Now to get off this damn Island…

Chapter One - Land Ho!

Studio people can be seen running around a large ship, hustling and bustling around to get everything ready before the first broadcast. This was another one of Kitai's money-making schemes. Kitai being the lovely, yet obnoxious host of the show that is about to go on the air, live.

"Get your asses in gear god damnit, I have a lot of money riding on the success of this show!" Shouted Kitai as she walked through the corridor of the second level of the large cruise ship.

Heheheh…they have no idea what is going to happen…this is going to be great. Kitai thought as she climbed the stairs to reach the first floor.

All she had to do was let the contest- passengers what they were actually here for and what they were about to do for the next month or so.

The show was simple. Take 20 unsuspecting people and throw them on an island. Tell them what they'll win and see which one makes it out alive- or better put, relatively unscathed. Many tricks and deceptions will be employed throughout the show, which will add to the drama that million of couch potatoes loved oh-so-much. Kitai could barely contain herself as she was in makeup. The show was bound to be a success.

"Yes, yes, I'm goin' on the air soon. I'll call back when I'm on land. Yeah, bye." Kitai set her phone on the table as one of the makeup artists began to power her face. A mischievous grin crept across her face as the artist kept powdering.

---------------------------------

"This is great." Said a relaxed Sakura as she stretched on her lounge chair. She along with 19 others have been chosen for a pleasure cruise for a month. It was a pleasant change of pace from the uncertain life of a ninja.

"Yeah, it is, I can finally work on my tan." Squealed an equally relaxed Ino who had a chair next to Sakura.

Ten-Ten and Hinata nodded in agreement as the four girls basked in the sun on the upper level of the ship.

Naruto, Sasuke Kakashi and Gai were in the first level game room playing games competitively. Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji watched on from behind.

Back on the upper level, Gaara, Tenmari, Kankurou, Haku, Iruka and Itachi were milling around or swimming. Despite everyone's differences, they seemed to get along, for the most part.

None of them had any clue what they were about to go through.

"Hey, Gaara, Kankurou look at the island, isn't it nice?" Tenmari said pointing to a lush green island. "The ship seems to be heading towards it, I wonder what's going to happen." She said looking around, no one else seemed to notice the big island.

---------------------------

"Alright, lets get this party started!" Said an overly excited Kitai as she bounded up the stairs, many men carrying stupid equipment behind her. "Set up over there." She pointed to a empty area on the ship, the men hurried around her setting up as fast as humanly possible.

"Excellent, excellent." She said with a huge smile.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, the ship slowed to a stop near the coast of the lush green island. Tenmari, Gaara, and Kankurou noticed the ship lurching to a stop. They looked around and at each other.

"Wonder what's happening now." Kankurou said.

"Let's find out." Tenmari said. Gaara nodded at the two.

As they were heading to the captains quarter's, a woman's voice boomed over the loudspeaker

"All passengers to the east stairwell. All passengers to the east stairwell."

"Guess that's us." Tenmari said, heading to the east stairwell.

Ten minutes later everyone was assembled at the east stairwell. Kitai stood there counting heads making sure everyone was present.

"Good, good. Everyone is here." Kitai looked at the director who was counting down till air time.

"Five…four…three…two…one…you're live." Said the direction.

Kitai smiled at the camera.

"Hello, and welcome to Island Adventure, with your host, Kitai. That's me." Kitai winked at the camera and continued. "Here we have 20 passengers, who are now officially contestants of our new show. They will be sent off to the island of Kaido, for 30 days. The one left after 30 days will win the grand prize!"

Murmurs throughout the group rose as they realized what they got themselves into.

"No wonder they made us sign all those forms…" Haku said to himself.

"Well, Kakashi, looks like I'm going to have to beat you yet again." Gai said slapping Kakashi on the back.

"Go master Gai." Lee said looking up at his master.

"Hn." Both the Uchiha brother said at the same time.

The rest remained silent as Kitai continued talking to the camera.

"Once the contestants are set on land, they will be divided into two groups of ten. They will compete against each other in tasks, and whichever team loses, has to vote off one of their own!"

The murmurs got even louder now.

(Sasuke will be with me. I know he will damnit) The inner Sakura roared as Sakura stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hopefully I get to be put against Sasuke." Naruto said excitedly as he looked right at him. Sasuke looked right back and didn't say a word.

Kitai turned towards the group as well as the camera and lights. Everyone stood there frozen.

"Meet the contestants. I will get to their names later. These will be the 20 that will compete for the grand prize!"

"What is this prize." Shikamaru said raising his hand.

"That will be told later on. For now it's a secret." Kitai winked at Shikamaru, who shut his mouth.

"Once we return from our commercial break we will see our contestants off!" Kitai waved to the camera as the direction shouted "cut"

Once the lights went off around the camera, everyone went into an uproar.

"What do you mean we're going to be on that island for a month" Shouted Kiba as Akumaru barked loudly.

"You signed the consent form, and also, for most of you it won't even be a month." Kitai said with a smile.

"N-nothing will happen to us, right?" Said Hinata.

"No, nothing should happen. Besides you know what to do in case of an emergency." Kitai replied.

"Kitai, you're on in 30 seconds." Shouted the director.

"You'll all be briefed once on the island." Kitai said quickly as she rushed back to the camera.

"Five…four…three…two…one…you're live." Said the director.

"Hello and welcome back to Island Adventure. We're ready to see off our lovely contestants." Kitai walked towards to group and motioned for them to follow her. Men with cameras on followed her as well. They reached the side of the ship closest to the shore. Five life boats were prepared as well as 20 small bags filled with the barest of supplies.

"Now five to a boat, you got one minute before I set them to water." Kitai said as they hit a button on a stop watch.

Everyone hurried to fill a lifeboat. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Shino filled the first lifeboat. Chouji, Gaara, Haku, Hinata, and Neji filled the second. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Iruka and Itachi filled the third, and Lee, Gai, Tenmari, Ten-Ten and Kankurou filled the last boat.

"Good timing too. 20 seconds to spare." Kitai said as she got into her own life boat along with two men with cameras. "Lets go."

Five crewmen let each of the boats fall to the water.

"Now row to shore." Shouted Kitai as she started rowing.  
Ten minutes later everyone finally made it to shore. Kitai with her two camera men watched as each boat made it to land.

"Alright, everyone gather 'round. Its time to pick teams."

An anxious murmur filled the group.

"Now this is all random. There are two boxes. One with all your names in it, and one filled with 20 pieces of paper. Ten blue, ten red. When I call your name go to the box with the paper and pull it out. Your color determines your team. Good luck." Kitai reached her hand into the name box and pulled a slip of paper out.

"Gaara."

Gaara walked up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

Kitai watched as Gaara took his place back with the group and called the next name.

"Sakura."

Sakura walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

"Shikamaru"

Shikamaru walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

"Gai."

Gai walked up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

"Lee."

Lee ran up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper. His eyes filled with tears since he was happy to be with his sensei.

"Go back to the group, Lee." Kitai said as she pulled out the next name.

"Ten-Ten."

Ten-Ten walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

"Iruka"

Iruka walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

"Naruto."

Naruto ran up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

"Kiba"

Kiba walked up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

"Neji"

Neji walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

Kitai sighed as she pulled the next name out of the box.

"Sasuke…"

---------------------------------

**End chapter.**

Lets see how far this one gets. :D Should have chapter two up by tomorrow.

Happy reading!


	2. A Group Divided

Disclaimer - I do not own anything of Naruto. Though I do own the host. :D

Author's Note - Slight OOCness will come up, don't flame with your flame throwers of doom, you could be guilty for the same thing too. :3

Clarifications -

----------- Scene change

Thoughts

(inner Sakura)

**Whatever else**

-----------------------------------

Chapter Two - A Group Divided

"Sasuke." Kitai said as Sasuke walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

Naruto jumped for joy knowing that he'd be competing against his rival.

(Yesssss) The inner Sakura shouted as Sakura stood there smiling.

"Shino"

Shino walked up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

"Chouji"

Chouji walked up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

"Kakashi"

Kakashi walked up and pulled out a red piece of paper.

Gai slapped Kakashi on the back.

"Looks like we're on different teams." Gai beamed. Kakashi shrugged and waited for the next name to be called.

"Itachi."

Itachi walked up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

"Tenmari"  
Tenmari walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

"Ino."

Ino walked up to the box and pulled out a blue piece of paper.

(Yes! Ino pig isn't with Sasuke-kun) the inner Sakura beamed happily was Sakura beamed as well.

"Kankurou"

Kankurou walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

"Haku"

Haku walked up to the box and pulled out a red piece of paper.

"And last but not least, Hinata."

Hinata walked up and pulled out the last blue piece of paper out of the box.

"Now that everyone has pulled out a piece of paper, get into your teams." Said Kitai happily.

For the blue team…

**Naruto, Shino, Chouji, Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Itachi, Lee, and Gai.**

For the red team…

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Haku, Neji, Shikamaru, Iruka, Tenmari, Ten-Ten, and Kankurou.

"These will be your teams for the next month. Grow to rely on them." Kitai said with a grin.

"Your first task is to come up with a name for your team, you will be notified in the morning of your first real task. Red team you take this shore, blue team follow me to yours." Kitai started walking as the blue team followed her.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Kiba said jabbing Ino in the arm.

"How should I know?" Ino snapped, she was still annoyed at the fact that she wasn't put on Sasuke's team.

"Alright, blue team. Here is where you will be staying for the next month. Make yourselves at home and I will see you, or not in a few days." Kitai walked away and the two camera men stayed.

--------------------------

Red Team

"So we need to pick a name?" Iruka said aloud as everyone sat in a circle.

"Now what should it be?" Ten-Ten added.

"How about kigai?" Sakura suggested.

"Nah." Shikamaru said waving his hand around. "What about "the red team"

The group groaned.

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"What about Gouka?" Sasuke chimed in.

"That sounds nice." Sakura beamed at Sasuke.

Everyone was silent for at least five minutes.

"Anyone have a better idea?" Sasuke finally broke the silence.

Everyone shrugged.

"Gouka it is then."

----------------------------

Blue Team

"Names, names, names, we need to think of a stinking' name." Naruto groaned as he threw himself on the sand.

"Shouldn't be that hard." Itachi said looking down at Naruto.

"If you have a brain inside your head." Gaara added.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted as he sat up.

"No need for getting testy boys." Gai said walking up to Naruto and Gaara.

"Someone pick a name already." Shino said in a low voice.

"Alright…alright…" Gai said thinking for a moment

"I got it! Shuurai!" He said loudly.

Everyone else shrugged. No one really cared what the name was going to be, just as long as a name was chosen.

"Great name Gai-sensei!" Lee said admiring his master.

Gai struck a pose and wandered off into the jungle.

"Better get some firewood before it gets dark." He said as he was walked away.

Lee followed him immediately.

--------------------------------------

Red Team

"We should set up camp before the sun sets." Iruka said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, I agree." Kakashi said, standing up.

"Neji, Haku, come help gather firewood." Iruka said standing up as well.

The two boys didn't have a problem with gathering firewood, in fact they were both relieved that they could actually do something.

Haku and Neji stood up and dusted their pants off before following Kakashi and Iruka into the jungle. Neji shot a camera man a death glare as he too stood up to follow them. This didn't phase the man at all as he followed them into the jungle.

Back at shore…

"So how do you like the island so far?" Inquired the camera man as he turned on the camera to get Sakura's response.

"Its not that bad. I just wish there were the proper necessities, otherwise its just like roughing it on a mission." She said looking directly at the camera. In fact this did remind her of a mission she once went on. She was perfectly happy to get away from the camping life style and right as she got out, she was thrown back in.

(At least I am with Sasuke-kun, so nothing else really matters.) Inner Sakura said as Sakura blushed and smiled at the camera.

As Sakura answered more of the camera man's questions, Sasuke and Shikamaru were clearing out a campsite for them to sleep in.

"I guess this is better than nothing." Shikamaru said as he threw a bundle of dried palm leaves into a pile next to Sasuke.

"Mmmhmm" was Sasuke's only reply as he too was throwing palm leaves into a pile.

Tenten shortly joined Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"What are you two doing?" She said watching the two throw palm leaves into a pile.

"Clearing out a campsite." Sasuke said as he dusted off his hands.

"Need any help?" Tenten asked.

"Just clear out any debris, I guess." Shikamaru said.

Tenmari and Kankurou were standing near a rock pool with kunai pointed sticks waiting for fish to come.

"Hrmph, such a pain." Kankurou grunted.

"I know." Tenmari said eyeing a fish.

In the jungle…

Haku and Neji were knocking down branches and pulverizing trees for fire wood as Iruka and Kakashi watched.

"Don't you think you're going a tad overboard?" Kakashi said as Haku stopped for a breather.

"No, no. You can never have enough firewood, Kakashi." Haku said picking up about five large pieces of wood. "Now help me carry this back to camp, would you?"

Kakashi let out a sigh and went to pick up some wood, the same with Iruka and Neji.

They had collected enough wood for a fire, and enough for constructing shelters. For the time being at least.

Kakashi was the first to arrive at camp as Tenten and Sakura looked on with amazement at how much wood he collected. Their mouths dropped lower as Neji, Haku and Iruka followed with amounts equaling that of Kakashi's.

"Looks like we have enough fire wood to last us a while." Kankurou said walking towards them with five fish. Tenmari followed him with ten.

"And enough food for dinner." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Sakura. "We cleared out a place to sleep, now we just need to dig a fire pit."

"Good idea." Haku said.

Blue Team

Gai and Lee cut down a considerable amount of wood, even more than the red team had done, and carried it back to camp and threw it in front of the group that were still lounging around.

"Now lets create a fire." Gai said patting Lee on the back.

"Right sensei." Lee replied.

Naruto, Shino, and Chouji were standing onto of some rocks looking for food.

"There has to be something edible around here." Chouji said as he was furiously looking for food. Shino tapped him on the shoulder and directed his attention to a group of crabs in a small rock pool.

"Nice going Shino." Chouji said as he threw a couple Shuriken at the crabs, hitting each one.

"Now we have something." Naruto said as he threw a kunai at another larger crab.

"There's some fish over there." Shino said as he pointed Naruto in the direction of the fish.

"Great!" Naruto took off his shoes, socks, and shirt and dove in after them. Shino and Chouji walked back to camp with what they collected.

Back at camp…

Ino was brooding over the fact that she was not placed on Sasuke's team and was complaining to Hinata about it.

"That damn Sakura is always put with Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted as she lugged around pieces of wood to make a fire. Hinata didn't say anything, since it was better not to put any input seeing how Ino was so angry over it.

"I don't see why she even tries, I'm a better match for him anyway!" She said dropping one of the pieces she was carrying to throw her fist in the air defiantly.

Hinata picked up the wood that Ino dropped and put it with the stack.

"That should be enough wood, Ino." Hinata said quietly.

"I guess you're right." Ino said as she dropped another piece of wood and dusted off her hands. "I wonder if anyone got some food yet."

Kiba was wandering the shore with Akamaru looking for food as well.

"Find anything good yet Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in reply as Kiba frowned.

"Hopefully the guys found something, since we're having no luck. Lets head back to camp boy."

Akamaru barked happily as he ran back to camp, Kiba running after him.

Gaara and Itachi went their separate ways but both were avoiding doing any work for the time being.

Back at the studio/ship

"Hopefully this show flies." Kitai said as she fumbled through her bag for a cigarette.

Lighting it and taking a few puffs she turned to her boss and sighed.

"I need to think of some things to make it "spicier" you know." She said taking another puff.

"I don't see the need for that." Said Kitai's boss sitting down at the table. Kitai joined him.

"The way the groups have been divided will provide enough drama and interest on their own. At least for a little while." He said showing Kitai some of the personality sheets provided by each of the contestants.

A broad smile crept across Kitai's face as she got rid of her cigarette.

"Luck is on my side after all." she said.

Red Team

By this time the fire pit was already constructed and a nice big fire was roaring as everyone sat around waiting for the fish to be fully cooked.

"This is going to be fun." Tenten said aloud staring at the fire.

"I agree." Sakura said as a few other nodded in agreement.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were busy laying down the palm leaves the discarded into the sleeping area. It was too late in the day to start constructing a canopy for sleeping. Groaning, the two boys took a seat by the fire and stared into it.

"Tomorrow we'll get started on constructing sleeping arrangements and other stuff." Sasuke said tiredly into the fire.

"Good idea Sasuke." Iruka said as he passed Sasuke a fish.

Everyone ate dinner in silence.

Blue Team

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." Naruto said at he was staring at the crab that was cooking on a spit over the fire.

"Yeah." Chouji said staring at the crab as well.

Akamaru barked at the crabs as Kiba put him in his jacket and zipped it up half way.

"Be patient." Itachi said sending Naruto and Chouji a glare.

"Lighten up." Ino said shooting a glance at Itachi.

Itachi ignored the girl and went about his own business.

"When's dinner ready?" Gaara said in a not-so-happy tone.

"N-not, long." Hinata said looking at the crabs.

"You know what, screw it." Naruto said pulling a hot crab off the spit and opening its shell with a rock. Naruto and Chouji ripped into it, and in less than a minute it was gone.

"Forget to breathe while eating that damn thing?" Ino said staring at the two in disbelief. They both ignored her and wandered off to find more food.

"Pigs." Ino mouthed as they walked off.

---------------------------------------------

End Chapter

I should starting making these chapters interesting once I get more time to write 'em.

---------------------------------------------

Reviewer Responses

Neko Yumi - Thank you, I can't wait how the other chapters work out as well. XD


	3. A Change of Plans

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. If I did,  
I'd make a lot of changes to fit my needs. XD Though I do own the  
island, the host, and whatever else that is not connected to Naruto.

**Author's Note** – I'm lazy when it comes to this story. I will post it  
at my leisure. I'm also breaking down interactions and challenge  
chapters. So this chapter shall be an interaction chapter, which will  
build to the challenge chapter in which we will see a character get  
booted from the island.

Neh...I'll get to it, don't you worry.

Clarifications -  
----------- Scene change  
_Thoughts_  
(inner Sakura)  
**Whatever else**  
-----------------------------------  
-  
**Chapter Three** - A change of plans

**Red.**

It was midday as Shikamaru laid on his back admiring the clouds.  
Everyone else was busy with their own work, while he thought it best  
to stay out of it since it was too troublesome. Thin steam-like clouds  
drifted slowly over the island as Shikamaru yawned and stretched on  
the sand. He blinked as a dark figure stood over him, hands on hips.

"What?" he said lazily as he propped himself on one elbow trying to  
figure out who was standing over him.

"You haven't done a damn thing all day, it's about time you got up and  
done something." said the voice of Temari.

"You." he said as he sat up and stretched again.

"Yeah, so? Just get up and do something.¨ Temari said glaring down at  
him. She had been busy all morning trying to direct people, and  
finding that Shikamaru was just sitting around cloud gazing was just  
enough to piss her off even more than she already was in the first  
place.

¨Looks like everyone has everything under control. Having me do  
something would be too troublesome.¨ Shikamaru replied.

¨Bull, you're coming me with me.¨ Temari said as she grabbed  
Shikamaru´s arm and pulled him up.

She lead him to where Haku and Kankuro were tying leaves together to  
make a makeshift roof for a hut and set him down.

¨Make yourself useful and help them.¨ she snapped as she walked off to  
see what everyone else was doing.

Shikamaru waited till she was out of earshot before speaking.

¨She can be a pain sometimes.¨ Kankuro and Haku both nodded as Haku  
handed Shikamaru some leaves.

He took the leaves reluctantly and sighed.

---------

Iruka and Kakashi had been up since sunrise making a frame for the hut  
they hoped to complete. Seeing that there was actually little to do on  
the island other than eating and sleeping they made it their duty to  
make a sturdy, yet easy to make frame.

¨This is harder than I thought.¨ Iruka said as he dropped a long  
straight branch, nearly missing his foot.

Kakashi nodded as he picked up the piece and handed it back to him.

-------------

Meanwhile…back at headquarters.

Kitai sat in a comfortable office chair as she watched the TV screen in front of her intently. Everyone seemed to be working together for the most part, which made things a lot easier on her part.

"So…is the first challenge ready?" Kitai said without looking at her assistant who was standing right behind her with a clipboard and pen.

"Just about." The assistant said as he jotted down a few notes on his clipboard.

"Good." She said as she got up and went to get her jacket. Once the challenge was ready, she was due to the island to instruct everyone.

----------------

Blue

Lee and Gai ran around constantly throughout the morning cleaning up debris and making structures as everyone else lounged around on the beach. Gaara found shameless amusement in collecting vast amounts of sand and dumping it on whoever dozed off. Naruto rolled onto his back as Gaara directed a good sized amount of sand to fall on him slowly, as if he was trapped in an hourglass.

Naruto didn't notice the sand slowly falling on him until it was too late. Once he began to stir, Gaara dumped the rest of sand on top of him, dusted off his hands and nonchalantly walked off.

Naruto's head appeared seconds later as he clawed his way out of the pile of sand, coughing.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said as he shook the sand from his hair.

"Beats me." Kiba said as he tried to conceal his laughter.

Naruto groaned and hoisted the rest of his body out from the sand and fell asleep on top of it.

Hinata and Ino had tried their best not to laugh at Naruto´s misfortune but failed miserably in doing so. Hinata blushed vividly as she tried to conceal her laughter while Ino was rolling around on a mat of palm leaves, occaisionally slamming her fist onto the ground.

----------------

Kitai hurried around her office collecting all that she would need for when she arrived on the island when someone knocked on her door. She paused long enough to hear the knocking again before letting whoever was at the door into her office.

¨Enter.¨ she said as she went back to collecting paperwork.

A tall figure completely concealed in black walked into her office and quietly shut the door behind him. Two other figures stood by the door waiting for whatever order their leader would give them.

¨I have a business proposition for you.¨ said the man, a slight hiss escaping his lips.

Kitai stood before the man, her hands on her hips.

¨And what would it be, I'm a very busy woman you know.¨ Kitai said haughtily.

¨Well, I have an offer you simply cannot refuse.¨ the man said as he lifted up his left hand as the two men standing outside the door suddenly came in and stood on either side of the man.

¨Come out with it then, I haven't got all day.¨ Kitai said increasingly becoming more vexed with the man.

¨Turn the show over to me. I´ll pay you off with a good sum of money, or whatever it is you desire. You will remain the host, but do as I say, when I say it. Do not question me, or my motives.¨ the man said quickly, but clearly.

Kitai just stood there staring at the man and his goons with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

¨And what if I refuse?¨ Kitai said hotly.

¨Oh, you won't refuse.¨ said the man confidently as he lifted his hand again as the two men on either side suddenly appeared at Kitai´s, each having a hold of either arm.

¨Now…lets discuss the terms and conditions of our contract in more detail.¨ the man said smoothly as he removed his hood only to reveal his snake-like features belonging none other to Orochimaru.

----------------

Both teams had been summoned to appear at a designated spot via ¨air mail¨ (air mail being a flying object aimed to hit a team member squarely on the head) Each team stood opposite of each other, not daring to mingle with one another, though the urge be very high as well as tempting.

Kitai appeared about ten minutes later, her usual smile and attitude being the same as it always was.

¨Alright, five minutes to air time, be ready.¨ she said cheerfully as she informed the main camera man.

¨What's going on?¨ Itachi asked as he shielded his eyes from the glare of the camera.

¨Your first challenge.¨ Kitai said cheerfully.

¨What is it?¨ Sasuke spoke up from the rear of his team.

¨You´ll find out when everyone else does.¨ Kitai said as the camera man interrupted her to inform her that there was only 30 seconds left to air time. ¨Alright everyone, be ready.¨

_Five…four…three…two…one... _

Kitai smiled and faced the camera.

¨Hello and welcome to Island Adventure. Today we have our first challenge…¨

----------------

End of chapter three

----------------

Last minute changes have been made. Hopefully a more lengthy storyline has been established. Future chapters will be proof of it.

Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it.


End file.
